


An Experiment To Save Humanity

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Guude and the other Mindcrackers through an experiment that could possibly save Humanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mysterious Letter

**Author's Note:**

> All the Mindcrackers are based off their Minecraft characters. Also I use their online names.
> 
> I will try to put out a chapter once a week, but I can't promise anything

Dear Guude,

You have been selected to participate in an experiment, one that will bring you honor and prestige. This is not an option, you must participate. 

We at Mojang are trying to further advance the way we live. So you along with 29 other randomly selected people from around the world will participate in this experiment.

The expectation is that you will pack only the necessities, you will have two days from today to say goodbye to your wife, daughter, friends, and family. At noon on Friday may 25th, 2015, you will be teleported to our laboratory.

Thanks for your cooperation,  
Mojang Inc.

Guude's POV

I stare down at the letter, overly confused. I bet this is a joke, some sort of prank. But what if this is real.... hmmmm.

"Hey, Crystal" I call out

"What?" Crystal asks, walking into the room.

"What do you make of this?" I hand her the letter.

As she reads a worried expression sets on her face.

"Uhhh" 

"Weird, huh"

"Yeah... what's the mailing address?"

I turn the envelope over "Mojang Inc. is all it says."

This is all so confusing.

"Huh"

"Do you think it's real?" 

"I'm honestly not sure...."

"Hold on, I'm gonna google this."

I head into my office and boot up my computer. I type Mojang Inc. into the search bar and hit enter. The only thing that shows up is a website for a company called Mojang, which it says is an engineering company. hmmm. I search further on the site, but find nothing.

I reread the note. Teleport? Teleporting doesn't even exist. I don't want to believe this, but I have a feeling of foreboding settling in the pit of my stomach.

Maybe I should just forget about it. But what if this really happens....

I walk into the living room, where Crystal and Apple are.

"Crystal, can we discuss something in private?"

"Sure. stay here sweetie"

"Okay mommy"

Crystal and I head to our bedroom. 

"Do you think I should the letter seriously?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I should pack, just in case...."

"Guude, what about me and Apple? You can't really just leave us?"

"What if I don't have a choice?"

"How do we tell Apple then?" Crystal sighs "We would basically be telling her that her dad is leaving, possibly forever, and then there's me. I'm going to be a single mom, and loose my husband."

I can tell she's really upset, not only with me, but everything. I wrap her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Crystal, if I had a choice I would stay here with you and Apple, but I don't think I do."

"I know, its.... its just hard to think about loosing you"

"I know"

~~~~

Today was the day, it was eleven thirty and I have my bag. I was waiting in the living room.

"Where are you going daddy?" Apple asks

I send Crystal a look. "Im going on a business trip sweetie."

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, but hopefully soon."

"Okay daddy!"

~~~~

It was eleven fifty nine. I had already said goodbye to Apple, promising to be back as soon as possible. I stand in the kitchen with Crystal.

"Hopefully I'll see you again soon." I say.

"Yeah...." Crystal replies, a few years running down her face.

I wipe them away and pull her into a big hug. "I love you Crystal, always remember that."

"I love you too."

I pull her into a gentle kiss, treasuring the feeling, afraid of it being the last time I'll ever see her.

I pull away and glance at the clock, it's now noon. A nervous feeling sets in my stomach. 

I suddenly feel faint and detached. It feels like my body is being pulled from reality. I see my arms slowly pixelating, the pixelating slowly moving through the rest of my body. As it reaches my head I manage to say "I love you." before my vision goes black.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in an odd place

Guude's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling consciousness seeping into my body. I'm laying on a bed in a room surrounded by other people, also laying on beds. 

I slowly sit up, feeling confused. I notice my bag sitting at the foot of the bed. I also notice my bed is in the corner. I glance to my left, taking a moment to look at the person. the person is a guy, for starters. he's had short brown hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. he is wearing a basic white shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

I glance at the bed across from mine, it's also a guy. He has spiky silver hair and grey eyes. he is wearing a dark grey, skin tight under shirt, with a dark green vest over it, dark grey pants and black, open toed sandals. That's an odd outfit.

I slowly stand up, pausing slightly, waiting for a dizzy spell to pass. I see someone halfway down the two rows, also sitting up. I walk over to him. 

He has short brown hair that's spiked towards the front. he has blue eyes, which are hidden behind 3D glasses. he is wearing a blue suit, a trench coat, and red converse.

"Hey guy" I say approaching him.

His head shoots up, a slight blush apparent on his cheeks. "ummm, hi?"

He has a deep, radio talk show type of voice.

"Did you get a letter too?"

"Yeah...."

"Huh.... well, I'm Guude"

I... I'm Kurt"

Kurt seems to be very hesitant and shy. I'll have to remember that.

"Do you know where we are and why we are here?" Kurt asks quietly 

"I only know as much as you do"

"Oh...."

"Do you happen to know anyone else here?" I question

Kurt glances around the room "no"

Kurt looks down at his hands again. I highly doubt I'm getting anything else from him. 

I glance around the room, seeing another person sitting up. I walk over to him. he had black hair and deep blue eyes. he's wearing a red shirt, black pants with a tool belt, and black boots.

"Hi there!" Are you being forced to participate in this 'experiment' as well?" the person asks in a southern drawl.

"Yeah, I'm Guude"

"I'm Vechs! are you also from some where in the south?"

"Yes. I grew up in Texas, but live in North Carolina."

Vechs' face lights up "awesome! I live in South Carolina!"

"Cool"

"What are you guys talking about?" someone with a thick Swedish accent asks

"Where we live" Vechs says

"I'm Guude and that's Vechs" I add

"I'm Anderz! I'm from Sweden!"

I take a chance to glance around the room again. I notice Kurt getting talked at by some guy.

"You two can talk, I'm gonna go see who else is up." I say walking towards Kurt.

Kurt notices me and sends me a nervous glance. the guy talking at him glances to me, where Kurt was looking.

"Heyo! I'm Zisteau!

Zisteau is bald and has brown eyes. he is wearing a purple hoodie, jeans, and sneakers

"I'm Guude" I glance at Kurt "are you ok Kurt?"

Kurt looks almost started by my question "umm.... no.... er... maybe?"

Huh...

"I'm sorry Kurt, was I to forward?" Zisteau questions, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Kurt bits his bottom lip "a little" 

I hear some yelling behind me and spin around. the silver haired guy an a guy with purple eyes look like they are about to punch each other. they are getting in each others faces.

I rush over and get in between them "alright, alright, let's not fight!"

"And why not?" the guy with purple eyes sneers, his voice deep and raspy.

"What are you fighting about in the first place?"

"I don't know, he... he just makes me want to punch him" the guy with purple eyes says.

"I know you have no reason to listen to me or trust me, but can you please wait to pick a fight till we find out were we are and why we are here?"

"Fine" they both say

"By the way I'm Guude." 

"I'm Etho" the silver haired guy says

"Nebris" the guy with purple eyes says

"I'm gonna go greet everyone else, just don't kill each other, ok?"

"No promises" Nebris says, a smirk on his face.

I sigh and head over to a small group of people.

~~~~ (switching tenses)

"That ones Guude, right?" DinnerBone asks Notch

"Yes. he seems to be a natural born leader, just like I suspected." Notch replies

"Yes, he does"

"And Nebris and Etho seem like rivals already"

"How exactly did you choose these 30 people?" 

"I chose each on for their personality. one with the courage, determination, and patience to be a leader. some that are creative and have the drive to build and be architects. some with the knowledge and insightfulness to be engineers. some with the know how and knowledge that can be agriculturists. a choice few with the skill and luck to be hunter. a few with the determination, drive, and confidence to be explorers. then there's Kurt. He's different from the rest. He's very charitable. he's an introvert, so he's very shy and insecure, but he has the the drive and determination, unlike anyone else. he could be any of the groups, but I feel he will be an explorer." Notch pauses for a minute, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I have been monitoring this group for a few years. they all have something in common, the absolute and total will to survive. they have all been through hardship, but they always bounced back with such... determination.... such... passion. they have what could help save humanity from the crisis that is coming. they could be exactly what the world needs."


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guude meets the others

Guude's POV

I get to the group, there are three people, two guys and one girl. Actually thinking of it, she's the only girl I've seen.... weird.

The girl has long red hair and sparkling green eyes, which were currently red and puffy, tears still streaming down her face. She is wearing a white dress, a red cloak, and red flats.

The two guys were attempting to comfort her. One also had red hair, but his was brighter. He has brown eyes. He is wearing a grey shirt, grey pants, and grey blue shoes. The other has short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a brown shirt, brown pants, and boots.

"Are you ok?" I ask

The guy with red hair turns to me "She had to leave her daughter.... she isn't taking it well."

"Oh..." that reminds me of my daughter. I miss her so much, but I need to stay strong.

"I'm Chad" Chad gestures to the guy with brown hair "that's Sev" He gestures to the girl "and that's Aureylian or Aurey"

I approach Aurey "hey, Aurey"

She looks up through her long red hair, her eyes watery from tears "w...w...what?"

I offer her a hug, which she accepts. I rub her back soothingly "It's gonna be ok"

"But... she's my baby girl!" Aurey sobs

"Listen to me Aurey. I know you miss her, but think of what she would think of you if she saw you right now. I'm not trying to be mean, but you have to be strong, for her. And I know how you feel. I'm a dad, I miss my little girl too."

Aurey moves away from me, wiping at her eyes "your.... your right. I need to be strong, for her. Thank you....?"

"Guude"

"Thank you, Guude"

I smile warmly at her. I go to say something, but I hear a loud crash behind me. I spin around and see Etho and two other people horsing around. One of the beds is flipped over. 

I rush over to them "what are you guys doing?!?" 

"Not confronting Nebris" Etho replies with a playful look on his face

I groan in frustration.

"Lighten up bro. We are just trying to have fun." One of the two others says

He has long braided brown hair, brown eyes, and is really tan, almost like an Indian. He is wearing brown leather pants and no shirt, also no shoes.

The other man has short brown hair, a big beard, and blue eyes. He is wearing a black under shirt, a white apron, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"How exactly did the bed get over turned?"

"Pause pushed me into it..." the guy with the beard says, gesturing to the Indian

"You know you enjoyed it Beef" Pause says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I face palm "just don't break anything, ok?"

"Fine, fine" Beef says

I walk away from them, slightly frustrated. I walk up to another group. They all sound like they have accents of all kinds. They seem to be discussing video games.... or something. I edge my way into their conversation. A guy with dark brown hair and grey eyes, throws me a look, but doesn't say anything. He is wearing a lab coat and jeans.

"Soooo.... who are you?" A person with really short, light brown hair, who is wearing a rainbow hoodie, with a British accent asks.

"Guude, you?"

"I'm Millbee" he points to the guy in the lab coat "that's Doc" He points to a guy in overalls, who has dirty blonde hair "that's Adlington" he gestures to a guy with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. he is wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. "Arkas" he points to a younger looking Irish guy in a dinosaur hoodie "Pyro, and that's Baj" he finishes, indicating the last person. He has a mustache and is wearing a béret and a weird almost military style outfit.

"Where are y'all from?" I ask

"Adlington, Baj, Pyro, and I are from the UK. Doc's from Germany and Arkas is from the Netherlands."

Pyro and Arkas both look very young.

I back out of the conversation, and notice a group of people playing cards. Four of the people look frustrated, the other two looked overly confident, but guilty. They look like their cheating....

I look at their cards, they are cheating!

"You guys do realize these two are cheating, right" I say, smirking

"Why'd ya rat us out?" An older looking guy with a white beard, one of the two that were cheating.

"It's not fair to cheat" I respond 

"Hells blazes" the other one says, he is the one that was on the bed beside mine.

"I thought something was up" A person with long brown hair, a beard, who was wearing sunglasses, says.

I chuckle "what's your guys' names? I'm Guude" 

"I'm Genny, and this is Bdubs" the older guy says, clapping the other guy who was cheating on the back 

"Avidya" The guy with the beard says

"I'm Coe" A guy with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a white T-shirt with a star on it, jeans, and sneakers.

"Jims" A guy with extremely pail skin, long black hair, and orange eyes, which are hidden behind equally orange glasses. He is wearing a black suit with a long red coat, black shoes, and white gloves.

"Jsano" The last one says. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a white T-shirt, black pants, yellow suspenders, and boots. He looks like a fire fighter... I'll have to remember that.

"You should probably separate those two if your gonna continue to play cards." I say jokingly, walking away from the group.

I head over to two people who are having a conversation. One had brown hair and brown eyes, he looks really young. He is wearing a bright orange suit.

The other has short brown hair, which is partially hidden by a hat, that looks like something an adventurer would wear. His outfit matches the theme of his hat. He looks almost... father like.

"I'm Guude, what's your guys' names?" I ask

"I'm MC" the guy in the orange suit says cheekily

"And I'm Paul" the adventurer says

"Are you perhaps a father, Paul?" I ask curiously.

"Why yes I am, I have three kids"

"Thought so, you look like the father type."

Someone taps on my shoulder. I turn around, being met by four people.

The one that tapped on my shoulder, A guy with relatively pale skin, long black hair, and dark grey eyes. He is wearing black pants, a black shirt, and black shoes. He also has a fish thing tattooed on his hand.

The one standing off to his right side has short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black T-shirt with a skull on it and jeans.

The third person is relatively tall and has light brown hair, which is partially hidden by a red hat, he has a mustache. He is wearing overalls with a red undershirt, black shoes, and white gloves.

The final person has light brown, almost blonde hair, a beard, and blue eyes. He is wearing a black T-shirt with some weird logo and jeans.

"Etho said I should talk to you if I had any questions" The guy with long black hair says

"I'll try to help, but what are your names?" I respond, sending Etho a look

"I'm Pakratt, that's Blame, Seth, and Mhykol." the guy with black hair says.

"Ok, Pakratt, what's your question?"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Um.... I don't know, you could join their card game." I say pointing to the group of people.

"Right"

"Just beware, Bdubs and Genny cheat" I roll my eyes "bunch of flimflammers"

"Riiight" Pakratt says, drawing out I.

They walk off, looking confused. I turn back to Paul and MC

"They had a good point, Guude" Paul says

"Yeah.... maybe we should try to call a meeting" I respond

"That's actually a good idea!" MC says cheerfully 

"Alright, hold on"

I climb onto a bed "HEY GUYS" I yell

The room almost instantly quiets down

"Can everyone gather around, please?"

For whatever reason everyone listens. They all gather around, taking a seat on the floor and the surrounding beds.

"Now that we have all had time to socialize, we should probably discuss what we are going to do about this.... Experiment" I say

"Thank you Guude, but that will not be necessary" comes a voice from behind me.


	4. Some Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get some very limited explanations

Guude's POV

I spin around and see two people. One is bald, has a beard, and black eyes. he is wearing a brown shirt and black pants. the other has blue eyes and a beard. he is wearing a white lab coat with a blue undershirt and blue jeans.

"Um.... who are you?" I ask

"I'm Notch, and this is DinnerBone." the man, Notch, replies

"Are you the ones forcing us" I gesture to the assembled group "to participate in this 'experiment'?"

"Yes we are." Notch pauses for a second, stroking his beard. "I would like to welcome you all to Mojang Inc's lab."

"That's great, but that doesn't tell us why were here"

"You didn't let me finish. we have brought you all here to do an experiment, the one we hinted at."

I sigh frustratedly, Notch just needs to get to the point.

"The experiment will include teleporting you to a new place, one that you will learn plenty about later, but for now that is all you need to know." Notch pauses again "any questions?"

Aurey raises her hand "what about our families, will we ever see them again?" 

"No, you will not see them again, and we are terribly sorry."

Aurey bursts into tears. Sev, Chad, and Vechs are instantly comforting her.

Paul is the next one to ask a question "why us, and what is the point of this experiment?"

"You all have been chosen for various reasons, it wasn't just random. And, the point of this experiment is to further advance the way we live, like we said in the letter."

I study Notch's body language as he answers. he looks confident, with a hint of guilt. I notice how he is being overly vague.

"What aren't you telling us?" I ask 

"We aren't keeping anything from you" Notch replies after an awkward silence 

"Really?" I question further

"Yes" he replies more confidently 

I send him a glare, not trusting this at all. For the sake of not getting into a fight, I let it slide, for now.

After a moment of silence, Notch starts talking again "now, if you will all grab your stuff and follow me, we can begin."

Everyone from the group looks at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to tell them to do so. 

Huh. they are putting so much trust in me already...

"Lets get our stuff guys, there's not much we can do." I say, heading over and grabbing my suitcase.

The others follow suit. we all head out of the room, following Notch and DinnerBone. as we walk I hear quiet sobs from behind me, I'm guessing its Aurey, who was overly upset.

We get to another room, though this one is a lot bigger than the last. there are a bunch of weird looking machines and gadgets.

We are lead to a really large looking machine thing. Notch opens the door and we head into it, albeit reluctantly.

"Everyone take a seat" Notch says, indicating to the 30 seats.

I take a seat, instantly noticing the harnesses. 

The seats are in two rows, that are facing each other. 

Notch takes one side and DinnerBone takes the other, buckling the harnesses. 

Once every one is situated, DinnerBone comes around with a box, handing everyone something. 

He hands me whatever was in the box and I examine it. it is a watch of sorts. it also appears to be touch screened. the interface displays the time and a bunch of different icons. one is a small phone icon, another is an envelope. there is also a globe icon, as well as an icon displaying what appears to be a pickaxe and sword crossed. 

I click on the envelope icon and it takes me to a list of names, all of our names to be exact. 

"I will also need all of your phones" DinnerBone says, coming back around with the box.

After everyone surrendered their phones, DinnerBone starts explaining

"This machine will teleport you all to the new place, and the watches you have been given are what we call wrist coms. they will allow you to communicate easily." DinnerBone pauses, sending Notch a look, who nods

"This new place, is actually a new realm, one that's totally different from this one. This teleport will be different from the last, which was only teleporting you from one place in this world to another in this world. for this one, you will be pulled from this world and forced into another, so it might be a little painful." 

Ummm.... I don't trust this. 

"We will meet you in the other realm" Notch says before he and DinnerBone leave the room. 

Nobody gets a chance to say anything, as we all feel the effects of the teleport set in.

The same detached feeling sets in. I suddenly felt a pain course through me as I feel myself getting pulled from this world, and with the pain, my vision fades to black.


	5. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they finally get to the new world

Guude's POV

I feel consciousness slowly seep into my body. I feel something that's not the seat beneath me, I also feel like I'm lying down. 

Something soft brushes against my skin as I feel a light breeze. I finally open my eyes, blinking away the feeling of sleep. 

I see the blue sky and a few clouds... wait.... clouds aren't square. I glance at the sun, noticing its squareness as well. 

I sit up slowly taking in my surroundings. Everything appears to be squares, or cubes actually. 

Everyone else from the group is starting to sit up as well, obviously just as confused. 

Suddenly Notch and DinnerBone appear in front of us, sorta. it looks like a hologram.

"Where are we?" I ask 

"Welcome to Minecraftia."

"Ok... what is this place exactly." I try again

"It's the world we were talking about. here, you can mine, craft, explore, build, and so much more. its a world with endless possibilities."

"Craft?" 

"Yes, you can make tools and armor, and a bunch of different stuff."

I take another look around me "you expect us to live here? there's no buildings, nothing."

"Ah, but you see, that's the crucial part, you have to build shelters, and everything you need."

I just stare at him blankly. 

"It's really not that difficult to understand and get the hang of, so we will leave you to figure it out and accommodate, we wish you the best of luck."

"Wa...." I start, but they blink out of sight.

"So... what do we do Guude?" Baj questions

"Umm, I guess lets get jobs assigned to everyone and begin working on a temporary base."

"Alright, um, I could try to cover food, see if I can get some sort of farm going."

"Great idea... um.... everyone else gather resources... I guess... or figure out how too...." 

Everyone starts moving around, most looking like chickens running around with their heads chopped off.

I go back through all the people in the group, trying to remember different aspects of them. a few people come to mind: Kurt, Zisteau, Beef, Pause, Etho, and Jsano.

"I need Kurt, Zisteau, Beef, Pause, Etho, and Jsano to come over here." I yell to the group. 

All of them, except Kurt, come over to me. 

"Where's Kurt?" I question the group

All of them shrug.

I look around us again, and see the man in question probably five hundred feet away from the rest of the group.

"Want me to go get him?" Zisteau asks

"Yeah, if you would" 

Z takes off in a jog. I turn to the rest of the group.

"So, I figured I'd put you guys in charge of certain projects. Etho, I want you to round up some people and start experimenting... Or something, to try and figure out how this world works. Then, Beef and Pause, I want you two to maybe start herding some near by animals, get them in pens or something. 

"Got it!" the three say and head off towards the group.

"Jsano, I actually have a question for you."

"Ok?"

"Are you perhaps a fire fighter?"

"Yes, and a nurse"

"Ok... well, I want you to find a spot to set up a temporary medical tent."

"On it!"

I look back over to where Kurt had been, and see the two, plus a dog? walking back.

Once they reach me, I finally see that's its much less a dog, but a wolf.

"Ummm... Kurt... why do you have a wolf?" 

"Oh... I er... well... he kinda found me.... and he followed me." Kurt replies, a light pink coloring his face.

"Ok.... just keep an eye on him, wouldn't want anyone to get hurt..."

"Ok...."

"Alright, with that aside, I have a task for you two. Kurt, I want you and Zisteau to scout out an area and start planning for a house of sorts."

"Does it matter where? I saw a pretty flat are just over the hill that's surrounded by a forest." Kurt says quietly

"Just not to far from here, ok?"

"Yup." 

With that the two, and the wolf, head off. I look back over the field, and watch as the group run around, many starting to build, by the looks of it, others luring animals. 

Maybe it won't be so bad here..... maybe.


	6. Figuring Thongs Out

Kurt's POV

"So.... how'd you get the wolf?" Zisteau asks, glancing sideways at me.

At the mention of said wolf, he let out a bark. 

I chuckle quietly "I'm not sure, really. he just kinda wondered up to me and followed me." I shrug

"Huh. whatcha gonna name him?"

"Hmmm..... maybe Wolfie" 

Zisteau laughs "very original"

I feel my checks heat up "fine, Wolfie Mc Wolfington." 

Zisteau continues to laugh.

"Anyway... there is the spot I was talking about" I say, pointing off in the distance 

"Ohh... I can see why you'd pick it." Zisteau says, an inquisitive look in his eyes. 

"Yeah... I feel this would be a good spot for.... whatever Guude decides."

"Yeah..." Zisteau murmurs "maybe a town hall style building there and a fountain and incorporate the river and build a bridge and have shops surrounding it." 

Zisteau continues to mumble to himself, going on and on about different things to build.

I look at my wrist watch/communicator. maybe I could message Guude.... see if he wants us to construct a temporary house, or something.

I manage to find the message feature and find Guude's name.

(K-Kurt/ G-Guude)

K: do you want me and Zisteau to start on the temporary house. 

G: yes. I'll try to get the group over to that area. you said it was over the hill to the west, right?

K: yes

I glance up and see Zisteau still looking over the land.

"ZIsteau....." I say hesitantly "Guude wants us to build a temporary house for the night."

Zisteau looks at me for a second "right..... lets get to work then."

I follow Zisteau down the small hill and over to a flat area. 

"So.... how does this work?" I ask

"I don't know. lets find out" Zisteau replies.

I look at Zisteau as he stands there, not doing anything.

I open my mouth to say something, but Zisteau suddenly moves again.

"I think I did something!" 

Zisteau places down a strange looking wooden block. 

"It's called a crafting bench."

I look at it intrigued. I touch it and a menu pops up. it is a three by three box. a small box of text also popped up, explaining how to use the crafting bench. 

I carefully follow the instructions and end up making a wooden pickaxe.

I exit the menu and don't see Zisteau where he had been standing.

"Umm... Zisteau?" 

Zisteau pops up from a hole in the ground "right here! just got some cobblestone."

I stare at him blankly 

"I think I can make a better pickaxe out of this. Plus, I think we could use it to build"

"Right...."

Zisteau walks up to the crafting bench again. after a minute he looks to me

"Here, I made us both stone pickaxes and swords"

"Thanks" I reply, taking the items.

~~~~

After a few hours and a lot of indecisiveness from Zisteau, we managed to build a relatively big building and thirty beds. Zisteau even added paintings.

"Wow... I hadn't expected something this.... nice, to be honest." Guude says walking up to us, the others lingering on top of the hill.

"Yeah... It was all Zisteau, really" I say

"Hey, don't discredit yourself Kurt, you actually helped a lot too." Zisteau interjects, sending me a warm smile

I can feel myself blush again. "right." 

"Anyway, have you guys figured anything out about this whole crafting thing yet?" Guude asks

Zisteau goes on to explain everything we had found out. Everyone starts to wonder into the house as the sun starts to dip below the horizon.

After the sun fully sets, and everyone is fast asleep, I head up to the roof and lay down on the cold cobblestone, looking at the odd night sky. 

It was very different from the one back home, but very alike at the same time. I could find multiple constellations right away. though there was the lack of the other planets. 

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear footsteps. I glance over at the shadowy figure as they emerge from the ladder. 

"Hi" The person says

"Hi" I reply quietly, recognizing the voice.

"Whatcha doing up?" 

"Couldn't sleep..." 

"Same" 

The person, Zisteau, lays down beside me. "oh, wow, the sky is so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is."

Zisteau turns his head to look at me, an expression I couldn't tell in his eyes. "you know, the sky's not the only Beautiful thing I've seen today."

I feel myself blush heavily. "r-really?"

"Yeah, really"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliff hanger!


	7. A Few Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out something kinda detrimental!

"Ye..." Zisteau started, but was cut off by an arrow landing dangerously close to his foot 

"Maybe we should head back in" I say hesitantly 

"Yeah... we should." 

We both get up and head back down the ladder and into the room. 

I lay back down on my bed, curious as to what Zisteau was going to say. It was probably nothing, though it could have been... no, it probably wasn't.

~~~switching tenses~~~

Notch and Dinnerbone watch as the two make their way back down the ladder. 

Dinnerbone glances at Notch "Did you account for this type of situation?"

Notch strokes his beard "Well, I had thought it was a possibility, but I hadn't really assumed anything, seeing as quiet a few of them have a significant other." Notch pauses, a thoughtful expression on his face "I hadn't expected it from Kurt though, I thought he would have been more separate from the group, though it would seem he and Zisteau get along rather well."

"Yes, it does seem that way." Dinnerbone glances at the screen again, seeing everyone, aside from Kurt, who is staring at the ceiling, a flustered and confused look on his face, fast asleep. "They seem to work exceptionally well as a group."

"Ah, they do indeed. That is why I choose them." 

"What if they hadn't worked well together?" Dinnerbone asks Notch

"Well, then we would have a major problem. One that would only make the current situation worse."

"How did you know they would?"

"I didn't know for sure but, I knew we had to take the chance. We only have so much time before everything humanity's ever known starts crumbling down."

"And how long is that time exactly?"

"Not really sure. All we can do for now is wait, and hope everything works out in the end."


End file.
